Le choix de Rin
by Estellee
Summary: Huit ans que Rin n'a pas vu son maître Sesshomaru. Alors qu'un beau jour elle le croise par inadvertance dans les bois, son destin va soudainement prendre une toute autre direction. Vivre dans un village d'humain ou suivre son maître ? Elle devra choisir et surtout... assumer les conséquences de ses choix.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas abandonnée mes autres histoires, c'est juste qu'en ce moment j'ai énormément de boulot avec mes études, du coup je ne peux pas écrire autant que je le souhaite...

N'hésitez pas à me mettre vos retours en commentaire !

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi (chanceuse T.T)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre Un

Une jeune fille dormait paisiblement, emmitouflée dans son futon. Les rayons du soleil perçaient légèrement à travers une petite fenêtre. Le chant des oiseaux sifflait doucement. Elle semblait plongée dans un doux rêve, le sourire aux lèvres...Quand soudain...

« RIN ! » hurla une voix rauque et stridente.

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, complètement paniquée.

« Quoi ? Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Sango ?! Elle est entrain d'accoucher ?!» débita-t-elle rapidement complètement sonnée.

Inuyasha rentra dans la pièce, visiblement fier d'avoir réussi à la réveiller. Il commençait à se faire tard et Rin avait du boulot devant elle.

« Eh bien, à ce que je vois tu aimes faire la grasse matinée, mais debout ! Tu as du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui ! »

Rin lança un regard mauvais au Hanyou. Il l'avait fait exprès !

« Inuyasha... ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! » bougonna-t-elle.

« Oh allez, si je ne venais pas te réveiller tu serais encore entrain de dormir ! » lança Inuyasha en sortant de sa hutte.

Rin passa ses deux mains sur son visage pour se réveiller. Elle avait cru que son amie Sango était entrain d'accoucher. Après tout, elle arrivait bientôt à son terme... quoi qu'il était déjà passé non... ?

La jeune fille se leva et enfila son kimono pour sortir.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de huit ans qu'elle vivait ici... Huit ans qu'elle n'avait pas revue son maître Youkai Sesshomaru. Il avait décidé de la laisser au village de son frère et de revenir la voir pour son seizième anniversaire, à fin qu'elle fasse son propre choix : celui de rester au village ou celui de retourner vivre avec eux. C'était ce qu'il était convenu. Mais il n'est jamais venu. Rin avait maintenant dix sept ans et il n'était pas venu la voir. Il n'était pas venu la chercher comme promis et cela attristait Rin.

Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir repartir avec lui, avec Jaken et Ah-Un... Comme au bon vieux temps... Mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme on le souhaite. Rin en avait la preuve.

Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Inuyasha, le hanyou lui avait répondu que Sesshomaru avait bien d'autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'une banale humaine et que s'il lui avait dit ça c'était purement pour qu'elle ne le suive pas lorsqu'elle était plus jeune...

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle avait cru que son maître avait un minimum d'estime pour elle... Apparemment elle s'était trompée...

Elle balaya sa main devant son visage pour supprimer ses pensées négatives. Elle attrapa un petit sac de graines et sortit de sa maison.

Elle vivait dans une petite hutte confortable pas loin de Kagome et Sango. Depuis qu'elle vivait ici, elle était devenue réellement proche avec les deux jeunes femmes. Elles avaient énormément de points communs et cela avait conforté Rin dans l'idée que vivre avec eux n'était pas si mal après tout.

Sango avait déjà trois enfants et elle attendait son quatrième. Cela n'avait choqué personne, étant donné que les deux amoureux souhaitaient tout les deux avoir pleins d'enfants !

Rin se dirigea vers la hutte du moine et de l'exterminatrice. Quelqu'un l'interpella juste devant la porte.

« Salut Rin ! »

Rin se retourna avec son plus beau sourire.

« Kohaku ! Salut ! »

« Tu vas voir la grosse? » demanda-t-il en descendant d'un cheval.

Rin rigola.

« Kohaku ! On parle de ta sœur tout de même ! »

« Héhé je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je le dis ! »

Rin tapa à la porte. Miroku arriva quelques minutes après le visage complètement terne. À en croire les cernes sous ses yeux, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Il accueillit les jeunes avec une voix cassée.

« Aaah... vous êtes là... heureusement que tu es là Rin... j'ai besoin de ton aide »

« Eh bien ! La nuit fut courte mon vieux ! » s'exclama Kohaku en tapotant l'épaule de son beau frère et en entrant dans la demeure. Rin le suivit de près.

Ils retrouvèrent Sango, un gant posé sur son front, entourée de ses trois filles.

Rin déposa son sac à côté et se pencha vers la jeune femme.

« Bonjour Sango, tu as bien dormi? » demanda Rin qui afférait déjà à nettoyer le gant posé sur son front.

« Je ne dors plus depuis au moins trois mois... » répondit elle avec ironie.

Rin lui sourit. Elle savait très bien que Sango commençait à ressentir une grande fatigue. Depuis la naissance de leur dernière fille, Miroku et Sango avaient dû passé peut être deux nuits complètes... Tout s'était enchaîné, les biberons, les couches, sa nouvelle grossesse... Ils n'avaient pas eu une minute à eux.

Kohaku s'était alors retrouvé baby-sitter à temps partiel. Le matin, il gardait ses nièces et l'après-midi il pouvait aller chasser les youkais. C'était comme ça depuis quelques mois.

Quant à Rin, elle s'occupait de la grossesse. Elle avait déjà aidé Sango à mettre au monde ses trois filles. Elle avait vite apprit grâce aux conseils aiguisés de Kaede, la doyenne du village. C'était pour elle, un vrai plaisir. Rin aimait depuis toujours les enfants, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle en voulait plusieurs. D'ailleurs tout le monde ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rin n'avait pas déjà des enfants ? Elle avait tout pour elle : la beauté, la gentillesse, la cuisine... tout pour être prête à marier ! Et pourtant... encore aujourd'hui elle n'avait trouvé personne. Bien sûr qu'elle avait eu des demandes (et pas qu'un peu...) mais aucun ne correspondait à ses attentes... Du coup, elle avait des tas d'amis mais toujours pas d'enfant...

« Rin... je ne comprend vraiment pas ce que tu attends pour trouver un homme qui veuille bien te faire un enfant... Tu en as des tas dans le village qui ne demande que ça ! » s'exclama Miroku, en regardant Rin dorloter ses enfants. Elle lui lança un regard amusé.

« Miroku... tu sais très bien que si j'ai des enfants maintenant, je ne pourrai plus m'occuper de vous... »

Miroku blêmit à ce commentaire.

« Tu as raison... ne fais pas d'enfant, c'est pas la peine ! »

« Regarde qui parle ! » lança Kohaku qui venait d'arriver aux côtés de sa sœur.

« Ne fais pas le malin Kohaku, toi aussi tu devrais songer à te trouver une fille et lui faire des enfants » rétorqua Sango avec un regard espiègle.

Rin et Kohaku se lancèrent un regard gêné. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais ils avaient l'impression que les remarques des deux autres étaient tout sauf innocents.

…

Rin marchait tranquillement à côté de Kohaku. Ils venaient de sortir de la maison de Sango et Miroku. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de sa journée... Depuis quelques jours, tout devenait monotone, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver de quoi occuper sa journée. Elle nourrissait les animaux du village, s'occupait de ses amis et puis c'est tout. Elle en voulait plus. Depuis quelques temps, elle voulait retrouver le goût de la nature, le plaisir de dormir à la belle étoile et d'affronter le danger. C'était ça... ! Le danger... Depuis qu'elle vivait avec Inuyasha, Kagome et les autres, elle ne le vivait plus. Elle se contentait de rester au village ou d'aller nager -lorsque le temps le permettait- à la rivière, tout en bas du village. Et cela commençait à lui peser...

Ses pensées dérivèrent soudain vers Sesshomaru. Que faisait-il ? Où était-il ? Pensait-il à elle ?

Elle poussa un soupir. Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne pensait absolument pas à elle, sinon il serait venu tenir sa promesse, il y a un an de cela. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui... à ses yeux d'or magnifiques... à son visage froid et pourtant... gentil...

« Rin... ? Rin ? »

Rin sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Elle lança un regard surpris à Kohaku.

« Excuse-moi, tu me disais quelque chose ? »

« Je te demandais si tu souhaitais faire quelque chose cet après-midi ? » reprit Kohaku, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'épier Rin. Elle était tellement gentille, souriante et surtout... tellement belle. Depuis qu'il avait apprit à la connaître -il y a huit ans de cela- il ne cessait de l'admirer. Elle avait vécu tant d'atrocité et pourtant elle se tenait toujours la tête haute, le sourire aux lèvres. Peu de gens aurait réagit comme elle, surtout lorsque l'on a assisté à la mort de ses parents et de ses frères...

Mais il avait cru remarquer que depuis quelques temps, elle semblait un peu moins heureuse. Bien sûr, elle était toujours souriante et drôle mais il savait que derrière ce regard pétillant, elle tentait de cacher un profond ennui.

« Je comptais allez demander à Inuyasha s'il avait besoin de moi... Mais si tu veux on peut faire autre chose ! » proposa-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh bien... j'avais pensé à faire une course à cheval dans les bois... Qu'en dis-tu? »

« Serait-ce un défi monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle, son regard devenu espiègle.

Kohaku souri davantage.

« Eh bien... j'ai entendu parler de tes talents de cavalière... mais je ne les ai jamais vu à l'œuvre alors je me suis dit qu'une petite course remettrait les choses à plat. » Ce fut à son tour d'avoir un sourire espiègle. Il sentait qu'il pouvait marqué des points.

Le sourire de Rin s'agrandit. Enfin un peu d'activité !

« J'accepte ! »

…

Dans les bois, un Tai-Youkai marchait calmement, accompagné de son plus fidèle serviteur.

« Seigneur Sesshomaru, puis-je savoir pourquoi nous prenons la direction du Sud ? » demanda Jaken, incertain du choix de son maître.

Silence.

« Seigneur Sesshomaru... ? »

« Jaken. »

Le ton froid de son maître, convaincu Jaken de ne plus parler de tout le trajet...

Le crapaud soupira doucement. Depuis que l'humaine, Rin n'était plus avec eux, le maître était d'humeur plutôt massacrante. Du moins... il était redevenu le Youkai froid et sanguinaire. Durant les quelques temps où Rin avait voyagé avec eux, le maître était devenu beaucoup plus calme. Il avait même l'impression que le maître s'était attaché à la gamine. D'un autre côté, Jaken était heureux que la fillette ne les suive plus. Au moins, il avait toute l'attention de son maître pour lui. Lorsqu'il parlait, c'était juste pour lui. Enfin... c'était ce qu'il croyait car les choses étaient bien différentes...

Depuis qu'il n'allait plus visiter l'humaine au village de son frère, il était à nouveau froid et distant, ne donnant plus un seul compte à son serviteur. Il marchait, exterminait les quelques abrutis qui osaient se pointer devant lui et poursuivait son chemin comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

Jaken soupira à nouveau, la vie était bien dure avec lui... Quand tout cela allait-il changeait ?

Les oreilles de Jaken se dressèrent d'un seul coup. Il entendait des bruits... des rires ?

Des gens approchaient. Des humains. Les pauvres... ils ne se doutent pas que lorsqu'il croiseront le regard de son maître, ces pauvres humains finirait en pâture aux Youkais...

Des bruits de sabots raisonnèrent dans le bois. Sesshomaru arrêta sa marche et se tourna vers la source du bruit.

Soudain un jeune homme apparut devant eux, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il regardait partout, il ne semblait même pas les avoir remarqué. Puis juste après une jeune femme arriva en galopant avec un rire cristallin. Son cheval se cabra et c'est alors que Sesshomaru la reconnu.

Des cheveux longs, noirs ébènes. Un rire cristallin. Des grands yeux noisettes. C'était Rin. C'était son ancienne protégée.

Elle remarqua tout de suite leur présence. Son rire resta en suspend dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être là, devant elle. Elle devait sûrement rêver !

« M-mais que... ! Rin ?! C'est bien toi ?! » s'égosilla Jaken, ne croyant toujours pas les images qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Un visage plus fin, des cheveux très longs, un corps très fin et élancé... Une... poitrine ?! Comment avait elle put changer en si peu de temps ?! C'était ça, être humain ? Vieillir à la vitesse de la lumière ?!

Kohaku jeta alors un regard vers eux. Il ne s'attendait pas à les trouver ici... Il jeta un regard inquiet à Rin. Il savait qu'elle avait souffert de son absence...

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle était restée là, sur son cheval, attendant qu' **il** dise ou fasse quelque chose. Mais rien.

Sesshomaru non plus, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il était resté immobile, son regard posé sur Rin. Lui aussi essayait de comprendre l'image de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il se remémora un bref instant leur dernière rencontre. C'était il y huit ans... et en huit ans... Rin était passé de fillette à jeune femme...

« S-sesshomaru...sama... »

A SUIVRE...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si cela vous a plu !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard mais j'avais mes examens de fin d'année à passer durant les deux dernières seaines, du coup... pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire !

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre Deux

 _« Rin, tu dois comprendre que pour le moment, tu ne peux pas nous suivre »_

 _Rin regarda son maître avec tristesse. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans le village avec les autres. Elle voulait continuer de vivre avec eux pour le reste de sa vie._

 _« Mais je veux rester avec vous... ! », elle avait le regard larmoyant, Sesshomaru s'accroupit près d'elle. Il savait qu'elle était triste, mais il n'avait pas le choix._

 _« Rin... je reviendrai te chercher lorsque tu seras plus grande, mais en attendant tu dois rester vivre parmi les tiens, d'accord ? » demanda Sesshomaru avec sa froideur habituel._

 _Le regard de Rin s'agrandit._

 _« V-vraiment ?! Vous reviendrez me chercher ?! » s'exclama-t-elle le joie revenant peu à peu en elle._

 _Sesshomaru se leva. Il était tant pour lui de quitter ce village empestant l'humain. Jaken était à ses côtés, tout comme Ah-Un. Ils étaient venus dire au revoir à la petite humaine qui avait vécu avec eux durant une année. Le dragon s'approcha davantage de l'humaine. Ils étaient très proches tout les deux, notamment du au fait que c'était Rin qui c'était toujours occupée de lui. Le dragon échappa un léger soupir, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était triste, lui aussi. La petite fille caressa son museau._

 _« Oh... Ah-Un... toi aussi tu vas me manquer... Mais je reviendrai ! » murmura la fillette, « Sesshomaru-sama ! Vous avez promis que vous reviendrez ! Alors je vais vous attendre ! » reprit-elle un large sourire aux lèvres._

 _Sesshomaru se contenta de hocher la tête. Il savait qu'elle comprendrait plus tard le choix de la laisser vivre parmi les humains. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour vivre avec des Youkais._

 _Inuyasha débarqua avec Kagome. Il était tant pour lui de partir._

 _« Sesshomaru-sama nous prendrons soins de Rin, vous pouvez compter sur nous » déclara Kagome en posant une main sur l'épaule de la petite._

 _Sesshomaru hocha à nouveau la tête. Il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans les bois. Rin le regarda s'éloigner. Les larmes affluèrent sur son visage. Elle avait peur qu'il ne tienne pas sa promesse... elle avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir..._

…

À présent qu'il était devant elle, Rin ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis leur dernière rencontre mais en même temps elle avait cette impression de ne jamais les avoir quitté... Elle avait tellement pensait à eux durant ces huit dernières années. Chaque jour, elle guettait le bois derrière le village en espérant un jour les revoir. Et cela avait empiré depuis son seizième anniversaire. Elle s'était imaginée le voir arriver avec Jaken et Ah-Un. Mais il n'était jamais venu. Elle s'était d'abord dit qu'il avait du prendre du retard et qu'il finirait par arriver. Mais les mois passaient et jamais il n'était venu... Inuyasha lui avait alors confirmer qu'il ne reviendrait pas la chercher et qu'elle devait s'habituer à vivre avec les humains...

Elle le regarda était toujours le même : les mêmes habits aristocratiques, les mêmes marques de noblesse sur son visage... la même beauté. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil... alors qu'elle... elle avait tellement changé depuis...

Elle descendit de sa monture. Elle voulait tellement lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse ? Pourquoi il n'était pas revenu la chercher l'année dernière... ? Elle sentie quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue. Des larmes. Elle les sécha rapidement avant que Sesshomaru les remarque. Trop tard, il les avait déjà senti. Il la regarda avec la même froideur qu'à l'accoutumé.

« … Rin... »

Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Sa voix lui avait tellement manqué...

« Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas revenu me chercher... ? » murmura-t-elle, le regard pleins de regrets et d'incompréhension.

Mais Sesshomaru n'était pas le genre de personne à expliquer ses raisons ou ses actions. Il la regarda longuement sangloter en silence. Rin jeta avec désespoir un regard sur Jaken. Peut être que lui pourrait lui répondre... Mais le crapaud baissa les yeux lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Décidement... elle n'aurait jamais réponse à ses questions...

Les paroles d'Inuyasha lui revinrent en mémoire. _« Il se fout de toi, il t'a juste dit ça, car petite, tu aurais été capable de le suivre en cachette »_. Cela tombait sous le sens à présent. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle en avait voulu à Inuyasha pour lui dire de telles méchancetés mais aujourd'hui elle comprenait. Elle comprenait bien les paroles et de son ami et les impacts que cela pouvait causer. Elle ne repartirait jamais avec eux.

Résignée, Rin grimpa à nouveau sur son cheval. Elle sécha ses larmes brièvement avec sa main gauche puis lança un dernier regard vers ceux qui étaient autrefois, sa famille.

« Je vois, Inuyasha avait raison... Partons Kohaku »

Puis sans plus tarder, elle galopa à travers le feuillage pour fuir sa réalité : celle que Sesshomaru ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle avait à peine murmurer sa phrase, mais elle savait très bien que le Youkai l'avait entendu. Une fois assez loin, elle ralentit sa course. Elle pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes. Kohaku la rattrapa aussitôt.

« Rin... ! Attend ! »

Mais elle ne l'écouta point.

« S'il te plaît arrête toi deux minutes, tu veux ! »

Agacé, il galopa plus vite et s'arrêta à plein milieu de la route. Rin s'arrêta brusquement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Kohaku ? Tu aurais pu nous faire tomber ! » dit-elle avec humeur.

Kohaku remarqua alors qu'elle avait le visage inondé de larmes. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter. Rin ne pleurait jamais devant les autres.

« Je voulais que tu t'arrêtes », il se rapprocha « Écoute, je sais ce que tu ressens mais... »

« Non Kohaku s'il te plaît arrête ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens d'accord ! »

Puis elle repartit aussi sec, en galopant rapidement. Kohaku était resté coi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'énerve après lui. C'était une première. Il pesta contre lui même et poursuivit sa marche.

…

Sesshomaru regardait -depuis quelque temps maintenant- la direction que Rin avait prit. Il avait entendu sa dernière phrase. Il serra la mâchoire, signe qu'il était très énervé.

« Maître, que se passe-t-il? » lui demanda son serviteur.

Sesshomaru ignora le crapaud et poursuivit son chemin, en s'enfonçant toujours plus vers le Sud.

…

Rin s'empressa d'entrer dans sa petite hutte. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule. Kohaku avait comprit la nature sensible de la situation et avait décidé de la laisser regagner le village toute seule. Le pauvre... elle s'était mise en colère contre lui alors qu'il n'y était absolument pour rien...

Rin se jeta sur son futon et regarda le plafond. Elle avait enfin revu son maître après huit ans de séparation. Elle s'était toujours imaginée des retrouvailles joyeuses, pouvoir se jeter dans les bras de son maître et repartir patrouiller avec lui... mais ce qu'il s'était passé était tout l'inverse... Cela lui avait prouvé qu'elle n'était rien pour lui, même pas une camarade de route... Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait atrocement seule.

Comme si la terre ne voulait pas exaucer son souhait de solitude, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

« Rin... ? »

C'était la voix de Kagome. Rin mourrait d'envie de faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ses amis de la sorte. Ils ne comprendraient pas et surtout ils ne méritaient pas son humeur taciturne...

« Tu peux entrer Kagome... » répondit Rin poliment.

La miko entra dans la pièce. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à son amie. Elle était au courant. Sûrement Kohaku...

« Rin... je suis désolée... »

« Oh... tu n'y es pour rien Kagome, j'ai juste été un peu trop sotte de croire qu'Inuyasha se trompait... »

Kagome vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu sais... je pense que s'il n'est pas venu, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de croire que tu serais plus heureuse ici... » s'enquit-elle en chassant une larme solitaire sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Rin sourit avec ironie.

« Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il n'est jamais venu me visiter pour voir comment j'allais »

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix. C'était une première pour Kagome. Jamais elle n'avait cru possible de voir un jour Rin amer envers quelqu'un et encore plus Sesshomaru !

La miko avait tout de suite comprit la relation paradoxale entre eux. Sesshomaru, grand Tai-Youkai de l'Ouest, sanguinaire, froid, puissant et Rin, petite va nu-pied, faible, pétillante et surtout humaine...

Tout le monde savait que Sesshomaru méprisait les humains. Pourtant Rin avait été une exception, il l'avait ramené à la vie, l'avait laissé le suivre et l'avait même protégé. Beaucoup de gens eurent vent de cette histoire et beaucoup avait admiré leur relation...

Kagome jeta un regard sur la jeune fille. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Sesshomaru n'était pas revenu la chercher. Elle savait pourtant qu'il était attaché à elle, sinon jamais il ne l'aurait laissé vivre avec lui pendant tout ce temps...

Rin fixait le plafond comme s'il y avait quelque d'intéressant à voir. La miko avait comprit que la jeune femme était triste. Revoir son maître n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

« Tu sais... » commença Rin, « je m'étais toujours dit que s'il n'était jamais venu, c'était forcément car il avait des problèmes plus importants à gérer avant de venir me voir. Je repoussais l'idée qu'il ne veuille pas de moi... Pourtant aujourd'hui, dans son regard... j'ai compris que je ne représentais plus grand chose pour lui... Il me regardait avec une froideur tellement inhabituelle... »

Kagome garda pour elle le fait que Sesshomaru était toujours froid et insensible. Même s'il était content, son visage exprimé le néant...

« Je comprend le sens des mots d'Inuyasha maintenant... »

« Rin... je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi... après tout il a été ton sauveur... celui qui t'as redonné la parole et ta joie de vivre. Mais je peux te dire que tu t'en sortiras. La vie n'a pas toujours était tendre avec toi mais je peux te dire que tout cela va changer. C'est peut être bizarre mais j'ai cette impression qu'un nouveau départ va s'ouvrir à toi. »

Rin regarda Kagome avec un regard indéchiffrable. Elle se leva de son futon et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Elle vit Kohaku jouer avec ses nièces dans un petit jardin. Elle sourit.

« Tu as sans doute raison ! Le passé est passé, le présent est ici et le futur sera là pour bientôt » philosopha Rin avec une nouvelle détermination. Kagome lui sourit. Elle retrouvait la Rin combattante.

« Merci Kagome »

…

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Rin cueillait des fleurs sur une colline, un peu à l'écart du village. C'était devenu son passe temps favori depuis quelques temps. Cela lui permettait d'oublier quelque peu ces soucis. Elle était venue à cheval et avait laissé l'animal brouter l'herbe un peu plus loin. Le vent faisait virevolter sa chevelure. Elle fredonnait une aire qu'elle avait l'habitude de chanter depuis qu'elle vivait au village. Kagome lui avait redonné confiance. Elle avait cette sensation que les choses allaient très vite changer. Que son destin avait enfin des plans pour elle.

Rin observa son bouquet de fleurs, en tant normal elle les aurait attachés et donné aux enfants mais elle voulait garder celui là. Elle l'attacha à son kimono et commença à ramasser de nouvelles fleurs.

Soudain, une rafale s'abattit sur la colline et le bouquet de la jeune femme s'envola dans les airs. Elle tenta de le rattraper avec ses mains mais le vent avait été plus rapide.

« Oh non mon bouquet... »

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle sentit les membres de son corps se figer. Elle reconnaissait cette démarche entre toutes les autres. Démarche souple et calme. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à Sesshomaru, le bouquet qu'elle avait laissé échapper dans sa main. Il s'approcha comme si de rien était vers elle et lui tendit les fleurs.

« … Tes fleurs préférées... »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il s'en souvenait.

« Hai... merci beaucoup Sesshomaru-sama... », elle attrapa le bouquet timidement et baissa les yeux au sol. Maintenant qu'il était là devant elle, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire ! Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était ici.

«... Rin... »

Elle releva doucement la tête. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« … Oui... ? », elle avait une boule au ventre. Elle se sentait affreusement nerveuse devant son maître.

« … Suis moi »

De sa démarche noble, il se retourna et s'engouffra dans les bois. Rin le suivait. Elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait et surtout pourquoi ? Ils parcoururent la petite forêt et rejoignirent un sentier.

Il s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin. Sesshomaru se laisse choir près d'un arbre. Rin en profita pour s'assoire à une distance suffisamment éloignée de lui. Elle avait les mains moites. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était ici... Elle se rappela soudainement d'aller laisser sa monture sur la colline. Tant pis... Elle retournerait le chercher plus tard...

«... Rin » débuta le Youkai.

« …Ou-oui... ? »

Il tourna ses yeux d'ambres vers la jeune femme. Ses joues prirent instinctivement une couleur rosé. Il était si intimidant avec son regard doré...

« N'y-a-t-il pas des questions auxquelles tu souhaiterais avoir des réponses ? »

Rin le regarda. Bien sûr qu'elle avait des tas de questions à lui poser, mais était-ce raisonnable ? Avait-elle vraiment besoin de savoir les réponses ? Elle se doutait très bien que si le seigneur de Terres de l'Ouest n'était pas venu la chercher l'année dernière, c'était pour des raisons purement réalistes : elle ne pouvait pas les suivre indéfiniment.

« Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire... »

Sesshomaru continua de la regarder. Son regard ne laissait rien paraître. Il ne comprenait toujours pas les images qu'il avait sous les yeux. Comment son ancienne protégée avait pu changer à ce point... ? Elle était devenue complètement différente de la fillette qui le suivait partout, il y a quelques années de ça.

Il continua d'observer sa protégée. Elle était toute penaude, comme si les années qui s'étaient écoulées, lui avait fait perdre la confiance qu'elle avait en lui...

« Rin... » débuta Sesshomaru.

« Non, ne dîtes rien s'il vous plaît... » le coupa soudainement Rin. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle savait très bien à quoi s'attendre de toute façon... Elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire rappeler à l'ordre...

Sesshomaru haussa un sourcil. Rin ne voulait-elle pas savoir pourquoi, il n'avait pu venir la chercher... l'année dernière ?

« Je me rend compte aujourd'hui... à quel point j'ai dû être un poids lourd sur vos épaules... » continua-t-elle le regard sur les montagnes. Sesshomaru la laissa parler.

« Je n'étais qu'une gamine à l'époque et je n'avais pas comprit pourquoi les Youkais et les humains ne pouvaient cohabiter ensemble et maintenant j'ai compris... »

« Et qu'elle est cette raison ? » questionna Sesshomaru, impassible.

Rin lui lança un regard de biais. Elle savait qu'elle avait toute son attention. Comme autrefois... Rin chassa vite ses souvenirs du passé et retourna à sa contemplation. Le soleil descendait petit à petit, pour aller caresser le col de la montagne.

« Les humains sont fragiles... et je mourrais bien avant vous »

Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux, surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rin comprenne aussi vite la barrière qui séparait les youkais et les humains. Elle était devenue mature... et intérieurement... Sesshomaru était fier d'elle.

Il songea une seconde à ce que lui avait dit Kaede, un an plutôt...

 _« Seigneur Sesshomaru, vous êtes venus pour demander à Rin ce qu'elle a décidait... » rétorqua Kaede, plus à elle même qu'à son interlocuteur._

 _« Où est-elle? »_

 _Kaede lui jeta un regard. Sesshomaru venait de rentrer d'un long voyage. Il n'avait pas oublié la promesse faite à sa protégée._

 _« Cela fait bien 3 ans que vous n'êtes pas venu la visiter... où étiez-vous ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prévenu ?»_

 _Sesshomaru serra la mâchoire. De quoi se mêlait cette vieille femme ? Il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à qui que soit ! Il n'avait pas prévu de s'absenter aussi longtemps, lui non plus. Mais plusieurs circonstances ont fait qu'il n'était pas là. Voyant le regard lourd de sens qu'elle lui lançait et se résigna à ne lui dire que le stricte minimum._

 _« Un voyage de dernière minute »_

 _Kaede haussa un sourcil. Elle était dubitative._

 _« Vous savez que Rin à beaucoup souffert de votre absence ? Elle a mit du temps à se faire de nouveaux amis. Heureusement que Kohaku était là pour elle. »_

 _Sesshomaru commençait à perdre patience. Cette bonne femme jouait avec ses nerfs. Il voulait juste voir Rin, pour lui demander son choix._

 _« Où est Rin ? » demande à nouveau Sesshomaru, sa colère désormais visible._

 _« Je ne sais pas. » répondit finalement Kaede._

 _Sesshomaru sortit sans plus tarder de sa hutte, avant de faire un massacre._

 _« Attendez !' s'écria Kaede, alors qu'elle sortait pour le rejoindre, « Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander de repartir avec vous. »_

 _Sesshomaru se retrouna._

 _« Et pourquoi donc ? »_

 _Kaede s'essuya ses mains sur son tablier. Elle s'avança un petit peu._

 _« Rin a enfin trouver sa place auprès des siens. Si elle vous suit, je sais très bien comment cela finira. Lorsqu'elle commencera à vieillir et qu'elle ne sera plus en mesure de pouvoir vous suivre, vous vous débarrasserez d'elle et vous la laisserez dans le premier village que vous verrez. »_

 _Sesshomaru ferma les yeux. Sûrement pour éviter que les villageois ne remarque ses iris rouges._

 _« Si je vous dis, ça... c'est pour son bien. Je sais très bien qu'elle comprendra lorsqu'elle sera plus grande. Sûrement qu'elle vous détestera, mais au fond vous saurez que c'est pour son bien »_

 _Sesshomaru songea aux paroles de la vieille dame. Peut être qu'elle avait raison... ? Peut être que si Rin venait de se faire une place dans le village de son demi-frère, elle serait plus heureuse de vivre avec eux. Même si la gamine lui manquerait, il serait plus judicieux de la laisser vivre parmi les siens... ?_

 _Sesshomaru ouvrit les yeux._

 _« Bien. »_

« Sesshomaru-sama... ? » le rappela à l'ordre Rin.

Sesshomaru serra la mâchoire. Il n'était pas prévu qu'il recroise son chemin. Il avait fait exprès de prendre un sentier éloignait du village, pour éviter de la croiser. Il aurait pu voler... mais il savait que quelqu'un le remarquerait...

Maintenant, il comprenait mieux les paroles de Kaede. En effet, Rin n'était plus attachée à lui comme elle l'était plus jeune. Il le voyait dans son regard. Il aurait dû être soulagé... mais au fond de lui... ça le dérangeait...

« Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait, durant les deux années où j'ai pu vous accompagner dans votre quête » lança Rin. Elle inspira profondément. Ses larmes étaient sur le point de la trahir. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit aussi faible...

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Cette mer d'or... lui avait tellement manqué. Sans s'en rendre compte ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux. Elle était triste...

« Pourquoi pleures-tu... ? » demanda-t-il toujours aussi impassible, malgré les idées qu'il lui pourrissaient l'esprit.

« Parce que vous m'avez manqué, parce que j'ai rêvé de vous revoir depuis si longtemps... ». Ça y est, elle venait de lui dire. Elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête vers le sol. Elle craignait beaucoup trop sa réponse désormais...

Sesshomaru regarda sa protégée sangloter en silence. Kaede lui avait menti. Rin n'était pas heureuse avec les humains. Il le voyait parfaitement.

« Rin... il y a des choses qui doivent être éclaircies... »

Rin releva doucement la tête. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Il faut que tu saches pourquoi je n'ai pu te retrouver l'année dernière pour connaître ta décision. »

 **À suivre...**

Alors ? Envie de connaître la suite ? Laissez un petit commentaire, c'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir !:D

Bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Étant donné que je suis en pseudo vacances pour le moment, j'en ai profité pour vous pondre ce chapitre plus rapidement que prévu !

Les réponses aux reviews dont en fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre Trois

Rin marchait lentement en direction du village. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. La nuit avait débuté depuis un moment maintenant et on pouvait apercevoir les cheminées allumées du village. Elle avait récupéré sa monture, qui était restée paître sur la colline. Le vent fit virevolter ses cheveux et elle lança un regard en direction de la forêt. Elle était complètement pantoise... Sesshomaru lui avait livré (enfin!) les réponses à ses questions...

 _« Rin... il y a des choses qui doivent être éclaircies... »_

 _Rin releva doucement la tête. Où voulait-il en venir ?_

 _« Il faut que tu saches pourquoi je n'ai pu te retrouver l'année dernière pour connaître ta décision. »_

 _Le regard de Rin s'écarquilla. Il était venu l'année dernière... ? Il avait réellement tenu sa promesse... !_

 _« Vous vo-voulez dire que.. vous aviez vraiment tenu votre promesse...? » chuchota-t-elle, complètement abasourdi._

 _Sesshomaru continuait de la regarder. Il voyait l'étonnement dans ses grands yeux noisettes. Il serra la mâchoire... Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa confiance à cause de cette vieille femme !_

 _Le vent siffla à travers les arbres. Sesshomaru jeta un regard au ciel rose._

 _« Je suis bel et bien venu ce jour là, comme je te l'avais promis. Mais... il y a eu un arrangement de dernière minute... »_

 _Rin le regardait sans broncher ni même respirer. Elle allait enfin avoir les réponses à ses questions... !_

 _« Lorsque je suis arrivé au village, Kaede semblait m'attendre. Je t'ai cherché mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé, Kaede ne semblait pas savoir non plus. Elle m'a alors expliqué que tu avais trouvé ta place parmi les tiens et qu'il était temps pour toi de vivre ta vie par les humains. »_

 _Les yeux de Rin s'emplirent de larmes. Les confessions de Sesshomaru lui faisait terriblement de mal. Kaede mentait... Elle savait très bien que Rin n'avait jamais réussi à se faire une place parmi eux. Bien sûr elle avait Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku et Kohaku mais... elle n'avait personne d'autre. Tout le monde au village étaient gentils avec elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se faire une place, alors elle s'était confortée dans l'idée de Sango et Kagome étaient ses meilleures amies et qu'elle pouvait vivre avec eux... Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer une vie entière parmi eux..._

 _Une larme solitaire s'étala sur sa joue. Elle avait tellement voulu repartir avec lui..._

 _« Pourquoi... ? » demanda Rin, les yeux pleins d'eau. Sesshomaru lui coula un regard. Il avait sentit l'odeur de ses larmes._

 _«Rin... tu dois comprendre qu'un vie parmi les tiens est bien plus sécuritaire que de retourner avec moi »_

 _« Vous savez très bien que je me suis jamais sentie à l'aise dans les villages d'humains ! » lança la jeune femme, d'une voix aiguë. Il pouvait lire de la frustration dans son regard._

 _Sesshomaru repensa un instant à la fois où les moines avaient voulu ramener Rin au village et que cette dernière avait vivement répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner dans un village et qu'elle voulait rester avec lui..._

 _En ce temps, il pouvait se permettre de la protéger, mais désormais - maintenant qu'il était traqué- il ne pouvait pas -il ne pouvait plus- la protéger adéquatement. Et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire, Rin était importante pour lui et jamais il ne se pardonnerait s'il devait lui arriver quoi que se soit..._

 _« Rin... »_

 _« Non ! J'ai tellement attendu ce jour et jamais il n'est arrivé ! Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre à quel point je me suis sentie trahie ! Vous étiez la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance ! Vous étiez mon pilier et mon mentor ! » s'égosilla Rin, complètement anéantie._

 _Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux. Il se savait être important dans la vie de la gamine (qu'elle était à l'époque)... mais il pensait que cela lui été passé et qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre éternellement avec eux._

 _« Tu m'as pourtant dit comprendre la barrière qui sépare les Youkais et les humains... » répondit calmement Sesshomaru._

 _Rin ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle ne savait plus quoi lui dire ni quoi faire. Elle était partagée entre le soulagement de savoir qu'il avait tenu sa promesse, la frustration de comprendre qu'elle représentait un fardeau et la colère de n'avoir pu retourner vivre avec eux._

 _Rin se leva d'un bond. Elle en avait assez entendu. Elle voulait rentrer au village._

 _« J-je... vais rentrer au village... »_

 _Elle débuta sa marche lorsqu'elle sentit une main se saisir de la sienne. Elle se retourna vivement._

 _« Attend »_

 _Elle se retrouva face à Sesshomaru. Elle pouvait admirer son visage, qui était près du sien. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de lui..._

 _Elle recula pour retrouver une distance politiquement correcte._

 _« Rin... tu dois comprendre que durant un temps, j'ai pu te garder et te laisser nous suivre... »_

 _« Non... arrêtez » murmura-t-elle, elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite._

 _Sesshomaru n'appréciait pas ce qu'il était entrain de faire mais pour le bien de son ancienne protégée, il se devait de le faire. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il relâcha sa main. Rin sentit un courant d'air lorsque sa main retrouva sa liberté._

 _« Mais désormais, je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi, tu as grandi, tu as tes propres amis. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de me suivre. »_

 _Sesshomaru fixa la jeune femme avec son flegme habituel. Il se savait faire du mal à la jeune fille, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait comprit les paroles de Kaede et... il les avait acceptés. Rin ne pouvait plus repartir avec eux. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux._

 _Rin écarquilla les yeux. Elle secouait doucement la tête. Elle avait comprit._

 _« Vous avez raison... je m'excuse pour tout les tracas que j'ai pu vous causer par le passé. Ne vous importunez plus de ma présence, je ne vous dérangerai plus. »_

 _Son ton était extrêmement froid. Quelque chose de plutôt étonnant de la part de la jeune femme. Elle était en colère. Le vent s'engouffra dans la forêt. Il commençait à faire un peu froid mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait que faire._

 _Sesshomaru serra subtilement sa mâchoire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les retrouvailles avec elle, lui provoquait des sensations profondément étranges. Les paroles de son ancienne protégée étaient particulièrement dures. Il en était agacé._

 _« Rin... à quoi joues-tu... ? »_

 _Rin fronça les sourcils._

 _« Je ne joue à rien. Je comprend que par le passé j'ai pu être un fardeau et je comprends désormais vos raisons. Vous avez eu raison d'écouter Kaede, après tout vous devez la connaître depuis plus longtemps que moi. »_

 _Sesshomaru ferma les yeux. Elle avait fait sortir de ses gongs. Ses iris étaient à deux doigts de viraient à l'écarlate. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'énerver aussi rapidement._

 _« Ne vous inquiétez, je m'apprêtais à rentrer au village. Vous n'avez plus besoin de m'expliquer quoi que se soit. »_

 _Elle s'apprêta à retourner au village lorsque Sesshomaru attrapa violemment son bras. Elle avait acquis une certaine confiance en elle qui laissait le Youkai plutôt pantois. Elle avait tellement grandi qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu le fil des années._

 _Rin le regarda durement. Toute personne rationnelle aurait déguerpie en hurlant de terreur. Mais pas Rin. Elle n'était pas impressionnée par la couleur flamboyante de ses iris. Elle le connaissait et elle savait que derrière son regard jamais il n'oserait lever la main sur elle, ni lui faire le moindre mal. Sesshomaru ferma les yeux et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur dorés. Il s'était calmé. Mais le regard de Rin n'avait toujours pas bougé._

 _« J'aurai juste une question Sesshomaru-sama, puis je partirai et vous serez tranquille » lança Rin sur un ton défiant._

 _Sesshomaru resta silencieux._

 _« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas donné signe de vie durant trois années ? »_

 _Sesshomaru desserra sa prise. Il n'allait pas lui raconter les détails de sa vie que ne regardaient **que** lui. _

_Rin massa son bras endolori. Le Youkai lui avait laissé une légère marque au poignet. Il regarda la dite marque et fut pris soudain de remords. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait mal. Mais elle l'avait fait sortir de ses gongs en osant le défier de la sorte !_

 _Ce n'était pas une raison... depuis toujours Rin avait été spéciale à ses yeux, il s'était promis de ne jamais lui faire de mal et de la protéger. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il venait de manquer à son devoir... Il l'avait trahi et s'était montré violent._

 _Il devait partir. Resté à côté d'elle avait quelque chose de malsain ! Elle avait peut être raison de vouloir partir et de ne jamais le revoir..._

 _Rin le regardait. Elle pouvait lire plusieurs choses dans son regard, notamment de la culpabilité. Elle pouvait voir une grande culpabilité dans les yeux de son ancien maître. Rin adoucit son regard. Elle était peut être allez trop loin... Elle baissa son regard incertaine de la suite des choses. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire... Et elle avait l'impression que c'était exactement la même chose pour lui..._

 _« Je suis désolée Sesshomaru-sama... Je ne voulais pas vous manquez de respect... »_

 _« Rin, il faut juste que tu comprennes que si je ne suis pas venu te trouver c'était pour ton bien »_

 _« Je le sais à présent... »_

Une fois arrivée à au village, Rin fut accueillie par Kohaku et Inuyasha.

« Rin ! Où étais-tu ?! » s'exclama Kohaku, visiblement soulagé de la voir en un seul morceau.

« Euh... je suis désolée pour l'heure... j'étais... » elle sembla hésiter un instant. Pouvait-elle leur dire qu'elle parlait depuis deux heures avec Sesshomaru ?

Elle lança un regard à Inuyasha. Il savait très bien où elle était, inutile de nier...

« J'étais avec Sesshomaru-sama... »

Kohaku écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment ça ? »

« Keh ! Tu empestes son odeur ! » jura Inuyasha.

Rin s'énerva.

« Et alors ? Vous avez la même odeur je te signale ! Et j'ai rien fais de mal, alors pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Inuyasha ! »

Inuyasha haussa un sourcil. Rin n'avait pas besoin de se justifier devant lui.

« Rin... est-ce que tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tout s'est bien passé? » continua Kohaku, le visage inquiet.

Rin lui sourit doucement. Il était toujours inquiet pour elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kohaku, nous avons juste discuter et mis les choses au clair »

Kohaku acquiesça.

« Et qu'en est-il ressorti? » rétorqua Inuyasha en croisant ses bras.

Rin fronça les sourcils.

« Il ne reviendra plus par ici » cingla Rin en retournant dans sa hutte avec humeur, laissant Kohaku et Inuyasha complètement coi.

« Bravo... tu l'as énervé... » lança Kohaku encore hébété.

« Mais... ! J'ai rien dit ! » protesta Inuyasha tout aussi abasourdi.

« Inuyasha ? » l'appela Kagome en arrivant vers eux. « Comment va-t-elle? » poursuivit elle en jetant un regard inquiet vers la hutte de Rin.

« Eh bien... je dirai... plutôt mal... ? », il lança un regard entendu à Kohaku.

« Je vois... » murmura Kagome.

…

Le lendemain matin, Rin se réveilla avec un mal de tête insupportable. Elle avait sûrement trop pleuré la veille et son cerveau se faisait une joie de la martyrisait...

Elle jeta un œil paresseux vers l'extérieur. Il faisait gris et une fine pluie tombait dehors. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle ne ferait rien d'intéressant aujourd'hui...

Quelques heures plus tard, elle rejoignit son amie Sango chez elle. Elle voulait passer la journée avec elle. Arrivée chez elle, elle remarqua la présence d'Inuyasha, Kagome et Kohaku.

« Génial... » soupira-t-elle, en entrant dans la demeure.

« Hey ! Rin ! » s'exclama Miroku en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Salut »

Inuyasha s'avança d'un air plutôt gêné vers elle. Il venait s'excuser pour la veille.

« Rin... je suis désolé pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression de devoir te justifier »

« Non c'est moi qui suis désolé Inuyasha... je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur du coup un rien m'emportait... »

Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Ravi de savoir que tes hormones fonctionnent alors ! »

Rin posa sa main sur son propre front. Il était irrécupérable.

« Inuyasha... » débuta Kagome. Inuyasha se retourna d'un air paniqué.

« Non pitié Kagome.. ! »

« OSUWARI ! »

Inuyasha s'étala de tout son corps sur le sol froid. Rin pouffa et continua de dire bonjour aux autres membres de la pièce.

Ils passèrent leur matinée à discuter de tout et de rien. Personne n'avait oser aborder le sujet « Sesshomaru ». Ils savaient tous que Sesshomaru était venu l'année dernière et qu'il avait eu une attente avec Kaede.

Le sujet de conversion à présent, tournait autour du festival de chant et de danse qui animerait le village au début du printemps, à la prochaine pleine lune.

« Pourquoi tu n'y participerais pas Rin ?! Tu adores chanter et danser ! » demanda Sango, en cajolant une de ses filles.

« Je n'aime pas me montrer en spectacle... tu le sais bien... »

« Mais pourtant cela te ferai du bien j'en suis sûr ! En plus je tiens à te signaler que Kohaku chante et danse lui aussi ! Vous avez appris ensemble...Vous n'avez qu'à faire un duo ! »

Rin jeta un regard à son ami. Il semblait gêné. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient tous les deux appris à danser au village lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune. À eux deux, ils avaient énormément de talents. Ils avaient obtenus la meilleure note en terme de prestation du village il y a deux ans de cela.

Rin pesa le pour et le contre pendant un instant. Peut être que ce festival arrivait à point nommé pour lui faire oublier sa tristesse ? Peut être qu'elle arriverait à passer à autre chose et penser un peu à elle ?

Puis Kohaku... lui qui était si gentil et prévenant envers elle... elle pouvait bien lui accorder le droit de s'amuser.

Elle lui jeta un regard. Il rigolait avec Miroku et Inuyasha à propos d'une blague. Après tout c'était son meilleur ami... non ? Elle pouvait bien danser et chanter avec lui.

« Kohaku... ? » s'enquit Rin.

« Oui ? », ce dernier tourna sa tête vers son interlocutrice et la darda d'un sourire.

« Tu veux bien faire le festival avec moi ? »

Kohaku élargit son sourire.

« Bien sûr que je le veux ! »

« Bien va falloir vous préparez ! » s'enthousiasma Sango. En coupant court à toute discussion.

…

« Si vous avez besoin d'une salle pour vous entraîner on peut demander au maire du village de vous prêter la grande salle des réceptions ! » proposa Kagome, en raccompagnant Rin chez elle. Cette dernière était exténuée, elle avait passé la journée chez Sango et Miroku et il était maintenant tant de rentrer. Il faisait presque nuit dehors mais les soirées commençaient à devenir de plus en plus chaudes. Elles portaient simplement leur kimono.

« Hai... ! Sûrement qu'il nous faudra y aller, car chez Kohaku et chez moi, c'est bien trop petit pour que l'on puisse s'entraîner »

« Et chez moi c'est même pas la peine, avec Inuyasha dans les pattes vous n'arriverez à rien... » soupira Kagome.

Rin rigola doucement. Kagome était souvent exaspérer par Inuyasha, mais tout le monde savait très bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle était profondément amoureuse de lui.

Rin les enviaient presque. Ils avaient vécu tellement des choses ensemble, ils avaient affrontés beaucoup d'ennemis mais ils étaient là, toujours ensemble, unis pour la vie... Malgré sa relation compliquée avec Kikyo, Inuyasha était tombé encore plus fou amoureux de Kagome. Ils étaient si mignons tous les deux.

« Rin... ? »

Rin sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom. Elle vit Kagome lui jetait un regard inquisiteur dans sa vision périphérique.

« Quoi...? »

Kagome poussa un soupir. Elle regarda derrière elle : il n'y avait personne.

« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais... vraiment... ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien où je veux en venir. »

Rin regarda l'horizon. Elle n'arriverait pas à esquiver cette discussion.

« Ça va... »

Kagome lui jeta un regard pleins de reproches. Elle ne gobait pas ses mensonges.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Rin.

« Ne mens pas »

« Rooh... et bien je me pose encore tout pleins de questions ! Voilà ! » bougonna-t-elle en arrivant chez elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt ? »

Rin se retourna pour faire face à Kagome. Elle pouvait bien le lui dire, c'était l'une de ses meilleures amies. Elle ouvrit sa porte et fit signe à la jeune femme de la suivre. Elles s'installèrent sur le futon.

Rin apporta deux tasses de thé. Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres.

«Il m'a expliqué l'accord entre Kaede et lui » débuta Rin, Kagome toute ouïe « il m'a dit que désormais, je n'avais plus ma place auprès d'eux, que je devais rester avec les humains et apprendre à vivre avec eux. » Rin marqua une pause.

« Seulement... je ne sais pas... il ne me semblait pas sincère. J'avais cette impression qu'il me disait cela juste pour me forcer à ne pas le suivre ou je ne sais quoi... »

« Tu veux dire... comme s'il t'avait menti ? »

Rin regarda Kagome.

« Je sais qu'il m'a menti », son ton était ferme.

Kagome ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

Rin sourit en observant la lune à sa fenêtre.

« Ce n'est peut être rien, mais j'ai vécu deux années avec eux... et crois moi... en deux ans, j'ai pu observer tout ces moindre faits et gestes.»

« Tu sembles bien le connaître... »

Rin resta silencieuse.

« Écoute Rin, je sais que tu dois en vouloir à Kaede pour cet accord mais tu sais... »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Kagome, je n'en veux à Kaede. Je comprend son point de vue de et je cautionne tout à fait le fait qu'elle ait fait dans le but de me protéger. Le seul problème... c'est que j'aurai préféré savoir la vérité plutôt que de me mentir pendant une longue année. »

Kagome remarqua le changement soudain de son amie. Elle avait le visage fermé et sérieux. Elle leur en voulait de lui avoir menti sur le fait que Sesshomaru se foutait d'elle, alors qu'en réalité il avait fait ça pour son bien... Kagome mordu l'intérieur de ses joues. Elle devait lui expliquer pourquoi ils avaient agi comme ça.

« Rin... si nous t'avions menti sur ça, c'était uniquement dans le but de te protéger... »

Rin tourna subitement son visage vers Kagome. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Pour mon bien ? En quoi le fait de me dire qu'il se foutait de moi est censé me protéger ?! Et puis me protéger de quoi ?! »

« Rin ! On sait tous très bien ce que tu ressens pour Sesshomaru ! » laissa échapper la miko en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Rin resta bouche bée. Comment ça ils savaient tous ?

« Pardon ? »

Kagome se leva du futon et observa la nuit étoilée.

« Depuis que tu es parmi nous tu ne cesses de penser à Sesshomaru. Lorsque tu étais petite nous comprenions, mais plus le temps passait, plus tu grandissais et plus tes sentiments envers lui ce sont approfondis. Ose dire le contraire ! », Kagome n'était pas énervée, mais elle haussa le ton pour faire prendre conscience à Rin.

Rin baissa les yeux. Les mots de Kagome raisonnaient dans sa tête. Depuis qu'elle vivait parmi eux, et depuis qu'elle était devenue une jeune fille, ses pensées ne cessaient de dériver vers lui. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, il représentait son protecteur, son mentor. Mais depuis quelques années, elle devait bien reconnaître que ses sentiments étaient devenus plus complexes. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Tout le monde lui posait sans cesse la question du pourquoi elle n'avait toujours pas trouver l'homme de sa vie... Personne ne correspondait à ses attentes... Mais ses attentes... à qui correspondaient-elles ?! Elle n'arrivait pas à envisager une relation avec un villageois car ces pensées étaient constamment centrée sur **lui** !

Rin prit sa tête entre ses mains et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

« Rin... est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit Kagome à la rejoignant. Elle vit les épaules de la jeune femme se soulever. Elle pleurait.

« Je suis si désolée Rin... je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... », Kagome attrapa la jeune femme dans ses bras. Rin agrippa ses bras autour d'elle. Elle venait de se prendre une grosse claque en pleine figure...

« Inuyasha a été le premier à le remarquer... Au début, je pensais qu'il disait n'importe quoi, puis je t'ai observé... tu repoussais sans cesse les avances de tous les pauvres villageois... » commença Kagome, en souriant.

« Tu étais si joyeuse rien qu'en entendant son prénom... puis depuis 4 ans maintenant... tu t'es éteinte... et cela correspond au même moment où il ne t'a plus donné signe de vie... »

Rin n'avait toujours pas bougé mais ses pleurs s'étaient calmés.

« J'ai alors comprit que tu étais tombée amoureuse de lui... »

Rin releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'eau.

« Je suis désolée... » murmura Kagome en chassant les larmes de son visage.

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire... j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ! » paniqua Rin.

« Calme toi... bien sûr que si tu y arriveras mais il faut te laisser du temps, tu es encore jeune Rin, tu n'as que dix sept ans... »

Rin regarda l'humaine, incertaine. Elle avait l'impression que Sesshomaru l'avait marqué à jamais. Et que jamais, elle n'arriverait à vivre heureuse avec un autre homme que lui...

A SUIVRE

Réponses aux commentaires :

Astoria Rs : Tout d'abord bienvenue à toi ! Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Bisous !

Ryusei : Bienvenue et merci à toi pour ton commentaire !

Alors ? Un petit commentaire ? C'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir !:D

Bisous !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre Quatre 

Sesshomaru marchait depuis un bon moment en direction du Sud. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, signifiant que l'après midi en était à ses débuts. Il sentait la présence de plusieurs Youkais cachés dans la forêt. Mais vu leur faible puissance, valait mieux pour eux qu'ils restent dans l'ombre.

Jaken marchait à ses côtés et lui jetait plusieurs regards. Son maître semblait très en colère. Surtout depuis la veille. Il était revenu énervé comme jamais et Jaken en avait subi les frais (comme toujours).

« Seigneur Sesshomaru, puis-je savoir où nous allons ? » questionna le crapaud.

« ... »

Jaken refoula un soupir. Jamais il ne lui répondrait...

Quelques pas plus loin, Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils. Il venait de sentir une odeur particulière. Il s'arrêta soudainement et et jeta un œil aux alentours.

« Que se passe-t-il, mon seigneur ? » s'enquit Jaken, en imitant le Youkai.

« Hmph... »

Sesshomaru repéra sa cible. Il dégaina d'un geste rapide Bakusaiga et fonça droit dans le buisson face à lui. Une silhouette s'élança dans les airs et retomba devant eux. Il s'agissait d'une femme, une pur sang. Elle était rousse avec des yeux bleus très clairs. Sa longue chevelure était attaché en une chignon de façon très négligé et quelques mèches retombaient sur son visage. Elle portait une marque carmine sur le front, un soleil. Elle portait un kimono de couleur orangé.

« Eh bien, je n'en attendais pas moins du grand Sesshomaru No-Taisho »

« Qui êtes-vous ?! Comment osez-vous vous adresser au Seigneur Sesshomaru de cette façon, ingrate démone ! » s'égosilla Jaken, son bâton prêt à l'attaque.

La démone l'ignora magistralement.

« Tsuramatsu est très en colère... » débuta la démone avec désinvolture, « je suppose que vous savez ce que cela implique... »

Sesshomaru serra la mâchoire.

« ...Qui es-tu ? », son ton était ferme.

« Hum... Cela n'a pas d'importance... »

D'un geste rapide elle fit claquer sa lame contre Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru la contra avec aisance. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre. La démone sembla presque déçue et contre-attaqua. Encore une fois Sesshomaru s'en sortit avec facilité.

« Vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous battre... » pressentit l'inconnue.

« Qui es-tu ? »

La démone recula et toisa Sesshomaru avec mépris.

« Qui je suis n'a vraiment aucune importance, en revanche vous devriez craindre Tsuramatsu. Vu la marque qu'il vous a laissé, vous devez très bien savoir de quoi il en retourne... »

Sesshomaru resta silencieux, il repensa un instant à sa rencontre avec Tsuramatsu...

…

 _Sesshomaru marchait tranquillement accompagné de Jaken. La nuit était tombée et il avait reçu une lettre qui lui ordonnait de se rendre sur les Terres de l'Est pour une réunion imprévue._

 _Une des raisons qui faisait que Sesshomaru détestait être le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest : devoir avoir des obligations envers les autres seigneurs..._

 _Lui qui était de nature très solitaire et très distant, allait devoir supporter une bande de Seigneurs grossiers et stupides. Il serra la mâchoire._

 _A cet instant il aurait du être avec sa protégée... Sesshomaru observa la lune. Elle devait s'en doute lui en vouloir de ne pas être venu._

 _Qu'importe ! Il n'allait tout de même pas culpabiliser au sujet d'une humaine !_

 _Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient enfin arrivé à destination... mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Les lieux étaient complètement déserts... il n'y avait personne. Pas une seule âme qui vive dans les environs._

 _« C'est étrange... il n'y a personne ici mon Seigneur... » constata Jaken avec méfiance._

 _Il ne fallut que quelques seconde pour que Sesshomaru comprenne : il avait été piégé. Cette réunion imprévue n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour le faire venir jusqu'ici..._

 _Mais qui l'avait fait venir ici... ?_

 _« Ah... te voilà enfin... Sesshomaru ! », s'exclama une voix masculine non loin de lui._

 _Sesshomaru se retourna légèrement pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Un Youkai grand et élancé. À en voir son accoutrement, il était lui aussi, issu de la noblesse. Il possédait des cheveux bruns et courts. Ses yeux couleur rubis faisaient penser à Kagura, Youkai du vent, morte il y a quelques années de cela désormais..._

 _Le Youkai se rapprocha de Sesshomaru, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé._

 _« Toujours aussi prétentieux... » murmura l'individu en lui jetant un regard perçant._

 _«...Tsuramatsu... »_

 _Le Youkai arbora un sourire cynique et dégaina son arme. Une sorte d'épée raccourci avec deux lames aiguisées à la perfection. Il pointa son épée droit devant lui._

 _« Dégaine Bakusaiga », son ton était ferme._

 _Sesshomaru leva un sourcil._

 _« Je ne le répéterai pas... »_

 _D'un coup, il s'élança vers Sesshomaru qui l'évita avec aise. Tsuramatsu se retrouva sur sa gauche. Il pivota sur lui même et lança son arme avec précision. Pris de cours, Sesshomaru dû dégainé Tenseiga qui envoya les lames de son ennemi valser plusieurs mètres plus loin._

 _Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils. Un mince filet de sang s'échappa de son avant bras. Tsuramatsu regarda fièrement la petite entaille._

 _« Hmph... je ne pensais pas te toucher si facilement, à croire que tu t'es ramolli avec les années... »_

 _Sesshomrau resta de marbre. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu, il avait d'autre occupation que jouer au bras de fer avec un pareil abruti._

 _Jaken regarda son maître, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait l'impression d'être de plus en plus inutile pour son Seigneur. La seule chose qu'il soit véritablement capable de faire, c'était sans doute de mettre Sesshomaru en colère.._

 _Le crapaud regarda la scène avec résignation. Son maître n'avait pas l'air de vouloir donner la moindre énergie pour ce crétin. Mais son adversaire n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire._

 _Quelques instants plus tard Sesshomaru tournait les talons pour retourner vers son castel. Insulté, Tsuramtsu jura et se jeta sur lui, prêt à le trancher par derrière. À bout de nerfs Sesshomaru se retourna subitement et donna un grand coup avec Tenseiga. Une étrange lumière bleue en jaillit et le Youkai se retrouva violemment projeté contre un arbre. Sentant le goût du fer dans sa bouche, Tsuramatsu cracha une grosse quantité de sang. L'attaque de Sesshomaru ne l'avait pas épargné._

 _Le seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest essuya son sabre. Mais Tsuramatsu n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, d'un coup il disparu de son champ de vision. Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils incertain de l'endroit où se trouvait le Youkai._

 _Sans crier gare, Tsuramatsu apparut juste derrière lui la main sur son cou. Sesshomaru écarquilla légèrement les yeux, il ne l'avait pas sentit arriver._

 _«Je te retrouverai et je te tuerai ! Noroware Takagitsume !*», sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit, Sesshomaru sentit une douleur vive au niveau de son dos. Il serra les dents alors que ces yeux avaient déjà virés rouge !_

 _Tsuramatsu s'envola dans les airs. Sans que Sesshomaru ne puisse l'intercepter, il avait déjà disparu... On pouvait encore entendre son rire cynique, au loin._

 _« SESSHOMARU-SAMAAAA ? » s'égosilla Jaken déjà accroupit auprès de lui._

 _Sesshomaru s'était laissé tomber contre un arbre. La douleur dans son dos semblait tout juste se dissiper, sa vue était légèrement trouble et ses membres légèrement tremblants..._

 _« Il vous a lancé un sort mon Seigneur ! Nous devons le retrouver et... »_

 _« Jaken »_

 _Le petit crapaud se tut. Sesshomaru jetait un œil vers l'horizon. Tsuramatsu avait réussi à l'atteindre avec un sort plutôt commun auprès de la gente Youkai. Se laisser prendre au piège de cette façon était terriblement humiliant pour un Youkai de sa trempe... Mais Sesshomaru semblait être au dessus de tout ça... sa colère imperceptible mais Ô combien puissante ne laissait présager rien de bon..._

 _Désormais, tout allait être différent !_

…

La Youkai n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle continuait de regarder Sesshomaru, laissant cette fois-ci apparaître un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est humiliant n'est-ce pas... ? Se laisser avoir de cette façon... quelle ironie ! »

Sesshomaru était toujours silencieux, masquant de plus en plus mal sa colère grandissante.

« Hum... je me demande ce qu'en penserait cette va nu pied... »

Sesshmaru écarquilla à peine les yeux.

« Rin... c'est son prénom n'est-ce pas ? » reprit-elle, un sourire narquois pendu aux lèvres, « Elle qui te voit comme son héro... serait probablement très déçue d'apprendre que tu es désormais prisonnier d'un sort »

Sesshomaru serra la mâchoire. Comment pouvait-elle connaître l'existence de Rin ? Il ne l'avait jamais visité depuis cette altercation, expressément pour ne pas la mettre en danger.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, les humains ne m'intéresse pas » feignit Sesshomaru. Jouer l'ignorant était peut être la seule chance de laisser Rin en dehors de ça.

La youkai lui lança un regard perçant.

« Je sais très bien que tu connais cette gamine depuis qu'elle est toute jeune, ne joue pas les idiots. »

Sesshomaru plissa légèrement les yeux. Sa tentative d'éloigner Rin de cette histoire n'avait pas fonctionné... Depuis combien de temps les espionnait-elle... ?

« M'enfin... ce ne sont pas mes histoires, essaie juste d'être crédible devant Tsuramatsu... ou la gamine pourrait mourir subitement »

Puis elle s'éclipsa d'un coup de vent...

…

« Un, deux, trois... un deux trois... » murmura Kohaku en répétant les pas de danse dans sa tête.

Le festival approchait à grand pas, il ne restait plus que deux jours pour que tout soit parfait !

Le jeune homme jeta un regard sur sa partenaire. Elle était entrain de faire une pause un peu plus loin. Il n'avait rien à dire : elle était spectaculaire ! Comme si la danse et le chant étaient depuis toujours ses passions. Elle chantait et dansait tellement bien que Kohaku pouvait passer des heures entières à la voir répéter...

« Eh oh ! Kohaku ! » l'appela Sango, un regard mesquin sur le visage.

Kohaku sortit de sa torpeur et regarda sa sœur.

« Quoi ? »

« Eh bien tu ne vas pas pouvoir te perfectionner si tu ne t'entraîne pas ! », elle jeta un regard vers Rin, « je dois admettre que Rin est parfaite ! »

« Euh... bie-bien sûr... », Kohaku jeta un regard distrait vers l'horizon. Sa sœur lui coula un regard compatissant.

« Tu devrais le lui dire... »

Kohaku se retourna subitement vers Sango.

« Lui dire quoi ? »

Sango croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et haussa un sourcil. La prenait-il pour une idiote ?

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler »

Kohaku continua de jouer les ignorants.

« Non je t'assure »

« Ouais... fais comme tu veux... en tout cas... vous feriez un beau couple... »

Kohaku poussa un soupire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Rin qui continuait de s'entraîner au chant et instantanément son regard s'adoucit.

« Tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune chance... Je ne suis pas... lui... » soupira Kohaku en reportant son regard vers sa sœur.

« Tu sais... Sesshomaru méprise les êtres humains, même s'il a laissé Rin le suivre durant deux années... il n'est pas attaché à elle de la même façon... »

« Je sais bien, mais pour elle , il n'existe que lui »

« Prouve lui que non, prouve lui qu'elle peut te faire confiance et s'ouvrir à toi, prouve lui qu'elle mérite ton amour ! »

Kohaku songea aux paroles de Sango. Peut être que sa sœur n'avait pas tout à fait tord ? Rin était persuadée d'aimer Sesshomaru car il était le seul homme avec qui elle avait pu communiquer... Mais maintenant qu'elle avait fait le choix de rester vivre avec eux... il pouvait aisément remplacer Sesshomaru... Il pouvait lui montrer qu'il serait là, à n'importe quel moment pour elle. Il pouvait lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il était capable de lui donner...

Il sourit.

« On verra bien... »

…

Rin venait tout juste de rentrer chez elle. Il faisait déjà nuit, signe qu'ils avaient répétés une grosse partie de la journée. Même si elle savait qu'ils étaient prêts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser... Cela allait être une première pour elle... Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait dansé et chanté devant autant de monde !

Malgré le fait que sa chorégraphie était quasi parfaite, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer faire une erreur et se faire huer par la moitié du public...

Rin s'affala sur son futon en soupirant. Depuis quelques jours, elle n'arrivait plus à rester calme, elle était sans cesse angoissée pour un rien. Tellement angoissé, que sa gorge commençait à lui faire défaut. Elle n'avait pas voulu alarmé Kohaku, mais cet après-midi si Rin avait demandé à avoir une pause, c'est parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à chanter une note sans que ses cordes vocales ne lui fassent terriblement mal. Elle massa doucement son cou dans l'espoir que cette nuit, tout serait réparé...

…

Le jour J était enfin là !. Les préparatifs du festival se poursuivaient de bon train. Tous les villageois avaient donné la main à la patte pour que tout se passe correctement. La lune éclairait de toute sa splendeur la place centrale du village. La soirée promettait d'être très réussie !

Rin avait était assigné à son domicile, à boire des infusions toutes les heures afin de préserver ses cordes vocales. Elles lui faisaient toujours mal, mais dans une bien moindre mesure par rapport aux derniers jours.

Kagome était là, à choisir scrupuleusement la tenue qui conviendrait le mieux à son amie.

« Kagome, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je peux très bien me préparer toute seule ! », tenta Rin toute souriante.

« Non non non ! Je vais t'aider, toi tu dois rester concentrer pour ton heure de gloire ! »

« C'est juste un festival, on va juste danser et chanter une chanson ! » expliqua la jeune femme, en se relevant pour vérifier la tenue .

C'était un yukata plutôt léger pour les températures hivernales. Il était de couleur prune, absolument magnifique.

« Kagome... il est magnifique... mais je ne crois pas que je puisse porter ceci en cette période de l'année... »

Kagome lança un regard à la jeune femme.

« Bien sûr que si, avec l'éclairage, tu verras qu'il fera très chaud sur la scène »

Rin n'en était pas convaincu mais feignit de l'être. Après tout, mieux valait qu'elle soit à l'aise pour sa prestation...

Kagome tapa dans ses mains.

« Bon allez ! Passons au maquillage ! »

…

Inuyasha, Miroku et Shippo se tenaient prêts de la scène. Ils ne voulaient absolument pas raté la prestation de leurs amis.

« Alors vous pariez qu'ils vont se tromper ? » lança Inuyasha.

« Bien sûr que non ! Rin connaît ses paroles et ses pas sur le bout des doigts ! » s'exclama Shippo.

« Mouais... m'enfin le stress ça peut arriver à n'importe qui ! » poursuivit Inuyasha.

« Pas à eux crétin ! »

« Eeeeh crétin toi même Shippo ! »

« Est-ce que tu insinues que Kohaku et Rin seront incapable de gérer leur stress ? » demanda Miroku, qui avait décidé de se mêler à la conversation.

« Moi c'que j'dis c'est que s'ils se foirent, on sera juste là ! » pouffa Inuyasha.

…

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans la forêt, Sesshomaru se tenait un peu à l'écart des humains. L'odeur fétide des villageois et le brouhaha lui donné la nausée. Il était ici, surtout pour vérifier que Rin ne courrait aucun danger. Sa dernière conversation avec la Youkai lui avait laissé une certaine appréhension. Il ne voulait plus que l'humaine meurt ou soit blessée à cause de lui.

Soudainement le brouhaha des villageois laissa place à un silence. Sesshomaru se retourna curieux vers la scène.

Il vit un couple rejoindre le milieu de la scène. Il entendit le début d'un air de musique, puis un homme chantait.

 _No quiero ser libre  
No quiero ser cool  
Busco una respuesta  
¿Cuál eliges tú? _

Il vit soudain la jeune femme se mettre à dansait autour de lui. Elle avait une certaine grâce et ses mouvements étaient exécutés à la perfection.

 _Dime si el viento sientes  
como atravesó  
en las ventanas de la habitación _

_Yo solo quiero tocarte  
tan solo sentirte amor  
y ver como amanece  
solo somos tú y yo _

Soudain le couple se mit à danser à l'unisson. Il fit tournoyer gracieusement la jeune femme pendant qu'ils chantaient ensemble.

 _Guíame a huir, haciendo el amor  
intentar sólo amar hoy  
baby I'm right here _

Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut la voix de la jeune femme. C'était Rin !

 _Y nunca estarás solo  
yo contigo siempre estaré  
de la noche al amanecer  
baby hasta el fin _

Soudain ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos et se laissèrent tomber ensemble, comme s'ils étaient contre un mur.

 _Si todo anda mal amor  
yo contigo siempre estaré  
de la noche al amanecer  
baby hasta el fiiiiin... _

Rin se retourna tandis qu'elle continuait sa vocalise pendant que le jeune homme se relevait pour aller poser une main sur son visage.

 _De la noche al amanecer  
baby hasta el fin  
De la noche al amanecer  
baby hasta el fin _

Soudain il l'attrapa par le bras et comme si elle était propulsée, elle se trouva accroché à lui.

 _Dale amor a tu cuerpo, tú detienes el juego  
Dale amor a tu cuerpo, tú detienes el juego _

Ils se regardaient droits dans les yeux, comme le ferait un vrai couple fou amoureux.

Sesshomaru plissa les yeux. Depuis quand son ancienne protégée était si proche avec le chasseur de démon ? _  
__Dale amor a tu cuerpo, tú detienes el juego_ _  
_ _Dale amor a tu cuerpo_ _  
_ _Dale amor a tu cuerpoooooo_

 _..._

Rin retomba gracieusement sur le sol et tout deux se postèrent devant le public pour chanter les dernières paroles et tout donner !

Malgré ses cordes vocales qui lui faisaient un mal de chien, Rin continua son chef d'oeuvre. Son regard se porta vers l'horizon.

 _Y nunca estarás solo  
yo contigo siempre estaré _

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle pouvait difficilement voir mais elle savait très bien que si cachait derrière les villageois. Sesshomaru était là, entrain de la regarder chanter... _  
__de la noche al amanecer_ _  
_ _baby hasta el fin_

 __

 _Si todo anda mal amor  
yo contigo siempre estaré  
de la noche al amanecer  
baby hasta el fin _

Rin entama une petite vocalise et ferma un instant les yeux essayant de contrôler le flots d'émotions qui la traversait actuellement.

 _Ooooh aah... OOOh aaaah !_

 _De la noche al amanecer  
baby hasta el fin _

Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux et regarda son mentor droit dans les yeux tandis qu'elle terminait ses paroles.

 _Ouuuuah... OOOOOOOOoooooooooh !  
De la noche al amanecer  
baby hasta el fin **_

Un tonnèrent d'applaudissement raisonna quelques instants plus tard. Rin recracha l'air de ses poumons. En voyant Sesshomaru, elle avait complètement oublier de respirer ! Ses cordes vocales lui faisaient terriblement mal et ses yeux lui brûlaient. Elle avait envie de pleurer... de joie !

Elle sentit soudain Kohaku lui prendre la main et lui lançait un sourire rassurant. Ils avaient fait un sans faute !

A l'unisson, il s'abaissèrent pour remercier le public, qui applaudissait de plus bel.

…

« Riiiin où vas tu ? » s'écria Kagome tandis que la jeune femme courrait déjà vers la forêt ! Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il était venu !

Elle attrapa les pans de son Yukata pour courir plus vite.

Elle traversait la foule qui n'arrêtait pas de l'acclamer. Elle leur faisait des sourire polis mais ils l'empêchait de rejoindre Sesshomaru... !

Après avoir passé la foule, Rin reprit son souffle en regardant partout autour d'elle. Il ne semblait plus être là...

« Non... non... ! »

Elle poursuivit sa course en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Elle sentait les racines s'accrochaient à son habit mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle savait qu'il n'était pas bien loin.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle l'aperçut -enfin!- marchait lentement devant elle.

« Sesshomaru-samaaaa ! »

Sesshomaru s'arrêta sans pour autant de retourner.

«... Rin... » dit-il en se retournant.

Sans crier gare, la jeune femme se jeta au cou de son maître Youkai. Il lui avait tellement manqué et maintenant elle n'arrêtait pas de le croiser ! Elle pensait pourtant que leur dernière conversation serait la dernière !

Surprit par l'audace de sa protégée, Sesshomaru ne bougea pas. Il pouvait cependant, sentir l'odeur de ses larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... ? » demanda-t-il, en repoussant gentiment l'humaine. Son accolade avait quelque chose de particulièrement dérangeant...

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Rin comprit que le Youkai avait été dérangé par son initiative. Elle vira à l'écarlate.

« Pardonnez moi... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit... »

Sesshomaru regarda sa protégée. Toujours la même... à s'excuser pour tout et pour rien...

« Cesse de t'excuser pour un rien... répond moi... »

Tandis que ces larmes perlaient ses joues, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu au festival... »

Elle craignait sa réponse maintenant ! Elle baissa la tête, à la fois honteuse et confuse.

Sesshomaru la regarda faire. Depuis qu'elle était petite elle avait acquit certains petits tics. Notamment le fait de baisser la tête lorsqu'elle avait honte...

Il refoula un sourire au fond de lui. Rin n'avait pas changé, elle était exactement la même... toujours aussi souriante et pleine de vie. Mais désormais elle avait quelque chose en plus... comme il l'avait remarqué elle avait obtenu beaucoup plus de force de caractère et de confiance. Elle dégageait une aura particulière qui échappait totalement à Sesshomaru.

Dans sa tenue de danseuse, ses cheveux noirs cascadant gracieusement sur ses épaules et ses lèvres légèrement peintes d'un violet foncé... il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi... belle...

Sans s'en rendre compte Sesshoaru releva le menton de Rin afin qu'elle puise le regarder dans les yeux.

S'il venait à lui arriver quoi que ce soit jamais il ne se le pardonnerait...

Rin... sa petite protégée devenue grande... risquait d'être en danger uniquement à cause de lui...

Il ferma les yeux un instant, étant sur le point de prendre une décision importante...

« Sesshomaru... sama ? » demanda Rin toute penaude. Le rouge aux joues s'étaient légèrement dissipé, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le Youkai restait silencieux...

« ...Rin... »

« H-hai ? » murmura-t-elle.

Sesshomaru ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les siens, conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

« Souhaites-tu repartir avec moi ? »

...

A SUIVRE …

Commentaires appréciés ! Réponses aux commentaires, au prochain chapitre !

Pleins de bisous !

* Griffes Maudites  
** Dusk till dawn (version Kevin Karla y la Banda)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis terriblement désolée pour le retard, mais mes études me prennent énormément de temps... J'espère cependant que ce chapitre (un peu court je l'admet...) vous plaira !

Merci beaucoup pour vos retours ! C'est très plaisant de lire que cette histoire vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

L'univers était devenu muet. Comme si la nature l'avait entendu, ni le vent, ni les oiseaux ni même les feuilles ne faisaient du bruit. Tout était devenu silencieux...

Rin sentit son propre cœur s'emballer. Devant elle, Sesshomaru n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il attendait sa réponse. Rin reprit son souffle. Elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à ça... il souhaitait réellement la reprendre avec eux ? Pourtant il y a quelques jours, il était persuadé du contraire, persuadé qu'elle était mieux parmi les humains... Prise dans un tourbillon de pensées elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Son souhait était sur le point de se réaliser : celui de retourner vivre avec eux. Consciente qu'il n'allait pas attendre éternellement, elle se dit que lui sauter dessus était une façon plutôt incorrecte, elle se décida à réfléchir à une réponse convenable...

Soudain alors qu'elle était sur un petit nuage, un hurlement déchira le ciel. Rin et Sesshomaru tournèrent simultanément la tête vers le village. Une épaisse fumée noire jaillit d'entre les arbres, suivit d'une énorme explosion. Une pluie de flèche enflammée s'abattit sur le village. Il était attaqué. Rin se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible vers les maisons incendiées. Les villageois courraient dans tout les sens pour éteindre les différents feux. Elle fut rattrapée en peu de temps par Sesshomaru qui regardait vers le ciel.

« Le village... » murmura-t-elle anéanti en voyant les débris de toit s'écraser sur le sol pendant que les villageois courraient se mettre à l'abri. Elle pensa à ses amis, Sango ne pouvait pas se déplacer rapidement !

« Sango ! » hurla Rin en se précipitant vers leur maison.

« Rin ! » jura Sesshomaru qui n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher. Il essaya de flairer son odeur à travers l'épaisse fumée qui commençait à se former. Une fois qu'il l'eut reconnu, il ne se fit pas prier et courra vers elle. Il la trouva quelques mètres plus loin entrain d'aider le moine et sa famille à s'extirper de leur maison en feu. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta d'avantage fut l'ennemi qu'il aperçut dans les airs, ses griffes enflammés prêts à découper sa protégée.

Il vit la scène au ralenti. L'animal fonça tête baissé vers Rin qui était trop occupée à sortir les enfants de l'habitacle. Sesshomaru dégaina Bakusaiga et lança la lame de façon aléatoire vers l'ennemi. Heureusement la pointe de la lame s'enfonça dans la chair du griffon qui poussa un hurlement avant de devenir poussière. Rin se retourna subitement, vit Bakusaiga à ses pieds et aperçut Sesshomaru. Il venait de lui sauver la vie.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! », elle fut soulagée de le voir parmi eux, elle se sentait en sécurité désormais qu'il était là. Elle attrapa la petite dernière de Miroku et Sango et courut la mettre à l'abri avec ses deux autres sœurs. Inuyasha et Kagome venaient d'arriver sur les lieux.

« Nom d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! » beugla Inuyasha, défait de voir son village en fumée.

« Sango ! Miroku ! Rin ! Vous allez bien ? » hurla la miko en rejoignant la petite troupe prêt de la forêt.

« K-Kagome... » murmura Sango, la douleur évidente dans sa voix. Kagome baissa la tête et remarqua du sang s'écouler d'entre ses jambes.

« Oh non … tu perds du sang ! Kaede ! Où est Kaede ?!» paniqua Kagome à la recherche de la vieille femme.

Rin tourna la tête vers le nuage de fumée, à travers la foule en panique elle vit quelqu'un s'évanouir à cause des vapeurs toxiques que recrachaient les flammes. Elle fut persuadée d'avoir reconnu Kaede.

« Kaede ! », Rin s'élança à son secours. Elle remonta le haut de son kimono de façon à s'empêcher de respirer les effluves du feu. Mais même avec un tissu sur la bouche, elle sentait les vapeurs brûlaient l'intérieur de sa gorge. Elle devait faire vite... Comme prévu, elle aperçut Kaede inconsciente sur le sol. Elle sentit soudainement quelqu'un la prendre par les épaules et la tirer violemment des flammes.

« Non ! Non ! Lâchez moi ! Kaede ! Kaede a besoin d'aide ! », elle tenta de se débattre mais elle fut violemment projeter contre plusieurs roches. Sa tête cogna contre l'une d'entre elles mais avant de perdre connaissance elle aperçut Sesshomaru se jeter sur son agresseur...

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une douleur insupportable lui martelait le cerveau. Elle referma instinctivement les yeux. Elle sentit ensuite un gant humide se poser sur son front. Elle entendait des voix lointaines sans parvenir à comprendre quoi que se soit. Quelques instants plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux.

« Rin ! Comment tu te sens ?! »

La jeune femme se releva doucement et s'appuya sur son bras en portant sa main sur son front.

« Mieux... j'imagine... » murmura-t-elle.

« Oh dieu merci... » souffla Kagome, visiblement soulagée de la voir vivante.

« Que s'est-il passé... ? »

Rin regarda autour d'elle, elle était dans une tente qui s'apparentait à un petit campement. Elles n'étaient que toutes les deux. Elle tenta de recouvrer la mémoire mais le moindre fait de penser lui compressait le cerveau.

« Aah.. »

« Tu as besoin de repos, ta chute a été extrêmement violente » s'enquit Kagome à l'aidant à se rallonger.

Sa chute ? Elle se rappela de quelques bribes de la soirée. Elle se souvint avoir voulut aider Kaede et s'être fait prendre par surprise par un inconnu... Puis elle se rappela de Sesshomaru qui était accourut pour la sauver.. Puis elle se souvint de l'état de santé préoccupant de Sango.

« Sango ! Le bébé ? Comment va-t-elle? » débita Rin, anxieuse.

« Calme toi tout va bien... leur petit Tsuko est un vrai petit guerrier ! »

Tsuko... Alors elle a accouché ? D'un petit garçon... Rin poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait eu si peu qu'elle perde son bébé...

« Alors elle a enfin eu son petit gars... »

« Hai ! » s'enthousiasma Kagome.

« Et Kaede ? Comment va-t-elle ? »

Kagome perdit tout à coup son sourire. Elle resta silencieuse un moment. La communication non verbales était souvent plus efficace que la parole. Le sang de Rin se glaça, elle ne pouvait pas être...

« Non... pitié Kagome ! Elle ne peut pas être... ! »

« Non elle n'est pas morte ! » s'enquit Kagome pour la rassurer, «... mais elle ne va pas bien... elle est toujours dans le coma... Elle a avalé trop de fumée toxique... Mais sans l'aide de Sesshomaru elle serait sûrement déjà morte... »

Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue pâle de Rin. Kaede n'allait pas bien, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à retenir... Elle entendit un bruit de pas et aperçut Sesshomaru entrer à l'intérieur de la tente. Même si son visage n'exprimait rien, Rin put lire le soulagement dans ses yeux dorés. Il était rassuré qu'elle soit réveillée.

« Je vais aller voir comment va Tsuko... Rin repose bien d'accord »

« Hai... merci Kagome... », puis la miko quitta la pièce leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

« Je tenais à vous remercier pour m'avoir sauver la vie... deux fois... » débuta Rin en s'inclinant légèrement. Mais son mal de tête lui convaincu que c'était une mauvaise idée.

« Tu devrais restée couchée, tu n'es pas rétablie », Rin acquiesça. Il vint prendre place à côté d'elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait rester couché.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de veiller sur moi Sesshomaru-sama... je comprendrais que vous ayez d'autres obligations... »

« Je suis ici pour m'assurer que tu ne cours plus aucun danger », sa voix était toujours la même... elle avait tellement manqué à Rin durant ces dernières années... Comme un baume sur son cœur, elle ferma les yeux et pria pour qu'à son réveil, il soit toujours présent à ses côtés.

Sesshomaru contempla sa protégé entrain de dormir. Elle avait tellement grandit depuis ces dernières années...

Tsuramatsu... il avait engagé des pros pour s'en prendre à ce village et s'en prendre en Rin... I ne lui avait fallut que quelques jours pour mettre son plan à exécution. Heureusement que Sesshomaru était arrivé avant qu'il ne puisse enlever sa protégée... Il avait alors entamé une bataille contre Tsuramatsu lorsque ce dernier avait projeté la jeune femme sur les rochers. L'odeur de son sang avait alarmé Sesshomaru et il ne lui fallut pas une minute de plus pour prendre sa forme bestiale et éloigné Tsuramatsu du village. À son retour, il avait transporté sa protégé afin de la mettre en sécurité et était retourné chercher la vieille femme. Elle était très mal en point lorsqu'il eu ramené au groupe. Il s'était dit que si elle devait mourir, autant qu'elle meure entouré de ses amis... C'était une première pour lui de penser à ce genre de détail... et il devait avouer que c'était grâce à l'humaine... elle avait un petit quelque chose qui ne laissait pas le grand Tai-Youkai indifférent.

Il chassa rapidement ses pensées intrusives, sachant pertinemment que s'il mettait des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, il perdrait le contrôle. Chose qu'il devait à tout prix éviter.

Il reporta son attention sur l'humaine qui dormait à côté de lui. Elle était restée inconsciente un long moment, ce qui lui parut une éternité. Le choc à la tête avait été si violent que sur le moment, il pensait l'avoir perdu... Il serra la mâchoire. Il ne voulait plus la voir mourir par sa faute... Désormais qu'elle n'était plus en sécurité avec Inuyasha et les autres, il devait la reprendre avec lui, le temps que tout ceci se calme. Et une fois que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre il s'aviserait à ce qu'elle ait la vie qu'elle méritait d'avoir : une vie calme et paisible...

La journée était déjà bien entamée lorsque Rin ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. La douleur semblait s'être légèrement atténuée. Sesshomaru n'était plus là mais à la place elle vit Kohaku endormit profondément. Elle sourit doucement. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux, elle espéra ne pas l'avoir réveillé !

« Hey... salut... » dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut... comment tu te sens ? » murmura-t-il, la voix encore un peu endormi.

« Bien mieux »

Kohaku sembla soulagé.

« Tant mieux »

« Kohaku... que c'est-il passé ? Qui a attaqué le village ? » demanda Rin tristement.

Kohaku se gratta l'arrière de la tête, « … et bien tout a commencé par une maison qui a explosé. Les villageois se sont mis à paniquer et tout s'est très vite enchaîné, on a vu plusieurs griffons balancer des bombes sur les villageois... », il marqua une pause pour laisser le temps à Rin de digérer l'information, « ils semblaient chercher quelqu'un... ils ont tout saccagé Rin... »

Rin baissa la tête. Cette soirée devait être une soirée magique ! Et elle avait finit en cauchemar...

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu... ? », elle ne voulait pas finir sa phrase, mais elle savait que Kohaku avait comprit.

« Oui... je suis désolé... plusieurs villageois n'ont pas survécu. »

Elle poussa une petite plainte et laissa ses larmes couler à flots. Encore une fois elle avait assisté à un massacre... mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas des bandits... c'était des Youkais... Kohaku s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras.

« Rin... certains villageois disent avoir vu Sesshomaru prendre sa forme bestiale et s'éloigner du village avec un autre Youkai. »

Rin releva son visage. Elle essuya partiellement ses larmes et souvint brièvement de Sesshomaru qui se jetait sur son agresseur. Était-ce ce Youkai là ? Qui était-il ? Pourquoi s'en était-il prit à elle ? Elle se dit qu'elle devait parler à Sesshomaru.

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-elle, en essuyant ses dernières larmes.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il allait vers la rivière »

Rin se leva, attrapa une veste et sortit de la tente. Tant pis pour son mal de tête, elle prendrait sur elle.

« Rin que fais-tu ?! » s'indigna Kohaku en essayant de la stabiliser.

« Je dois lui parler »

« Pas dans ton état actuel, tu n'es pas guéri ! » protesta-t-il en tentant de la ramener dans la tente.

« Je vais très bien ! J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler », elle le regarda avec un regard suppliant. Vaincu, Kohaku la libéra de son emprise, elle le remercia silencieusement et prit la direction de la rivière.

Comme il l'avait dit, il était bel et bien là. Assis contre un arbre, Ah-Un et Jaken à ses côtés... Cette vision lui réchauffa le cœur, lui rappelant le temps ou elle faisait parti de cette petite troupe.

Jaken se retourna subitement en entendant un bruit de branche.

« Rin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que t'étais encore malade ? »

« Tu m'as manqué toi aussi Jaken... » ironisa Rin toute souriante. Elle vint s'installer à côté de Sesshomaru. Elle avait besoin de savoir qui l'avait agressé. Ah-Un émit un grognement de contentement et approcha l'un de ses museaux vers l'humaine. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts.

« Oui Ah-Un toi aussi tu m'as terriblement manqué »

Le principal concerné par sa visite n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

« Sesshomaru-sama ? », il ne dit rien mais Rin savait qu'elle avait son attention.

« J'ai besoin de vous parler seul à seul.. ». Il lui coula un regard en biais et sembla comprendre le sous entendu de sa réclamation.

« Jaken, prend Ah-Un et allez m'attendre à l'entrée de la forêt »

Jaken s'exécuta sur le champ

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tout les deux, Rin essaya de trouver la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet. Elle tritura ses doigts de manière anxieuse. Elle ne savait plus du tout comment se comporter avec lui désormais...

« Sesshomaru-sama... j'ai entendu dire que le chef de cette attaque en avait après quelqu'un... », elle se tut un instant pour lui couler un regard. Comme elle se l'était imaginé, il fixait la cascade face à eux, « était-ce moi... ? »

Sesshomaru lui lança un regard en biais. Elle était vraiment perspicace pour une humaine ! Il n'en était pas peu fier...

« Je veux dire... je me rappelle vous avoir vu vous jeter sur lui avant de perdre connaissance... Je me dis que j'y suis forcément pour quelque chose... enfin... » elle était tellement anxieuse ! Elle s'imaginait le pire des scénario ! Pourquoi un Youkai en aurait-il après elle ? Elle n'était qu'une banale humaine ! Elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs magique ni rien ! Elle n'était même pas une miko...

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour de pareilles choses » murmura finalement Sesshomaru en retournant à la contemplation de la cascade.

Rin soupira doucement. Elle avait donc raison... Si non, jamais Sesshomaru ne lui aurait répondu si elle n'était pas mêlée. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine : cette attaque avait fait plusieurs victimes et elle n'était plus en sécurité au village. Deux larmes solitaires s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Sesshomaru tourna la tête vers elle et essuya ses larmes avec son pouce. Il devenait de plus en plus attentionné envers elle, c'était assez étrange, mais pas désagréable...

A SUIVRE...

Un petit commentaire ? Allez... ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est gratuit !

Des bisous !


End file.
